<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Headed Goddess by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560386">Red Headed Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, Bartender Jon Snow, Bartender Sam Tarly, Bartenders, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, MILFs, Minor Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Jon Snow, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stannis Baratheon Bashing, Teasing, Teen Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon's recent success gets to his head... and her bed.</p><p>Jon Snow/Melisandre of Asshai Modern AU</p><p>Former Stannis Baratheon/Melisandre of Asshai relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Headed Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts">R_TarStark</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts">Azor_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts">Jon_Stargaryen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/gifts">House_Targaryen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melisandre Asshai was a stunning red head that always came to the bar and restaurant Jon Snow worked at. He had a crush on her since he was about 16 years old. She was defiant of aging; she looked no older than 25 at the age of 35. She had the appearance of the ultimate cougar, yet she would never take any young, lustful man home. She was a tease, an expert flirter who could manipulate any man into buying her a drink. She would show up at the bar in a white blouse, showing miles of cleavage. Her breasts were not large, but she always managed to have incredible cleavage. She would wear black slacks, hugging her sumptuous ass and running down her endless legs, and a pair or sexy black sandals. She was a vision.</p><p>Jon had fallen victim to her seduction; except all he got out of it was thank you for the four drinks. She would lead someone on to the brink of insanity, and then disappear with no concern. But the next time someone saw her, he would be holding his wallet out again. She was addicting, and the juice was never worth the squeeze.</p><p>Jon went into the bar around 10:30 and bought myself a drink. It was a slow Wednesday night, a few stragglers drinking away their daily misery. Jon took two sips before Melisandre walked through the door. The sight before me was epic: a dark red dress, gripping the curves of her body and sending me over the edge. She was alone, a very rare occurrence.</p><p>"Hey, Sam?" He turned to the bartender.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Shot of tequila," Jon looked at Melisandre and waited for her to see my eyes. Sam looked at him, and then her.</p><p>"Two?" He asked me, waiting for me to cave in to her teasing visage. Jon looked back at her and then Sam.</p><p>"No, one is fine." Jon looked at Sam. Jon wasn't going to give in to her seduction of his wallet. And he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't caving. Jon put the shot back as Melisandre approached him.</p><p>"See we're taking out the tequila early tonight, huh Jon?"</p><p>God her voice was sexy. His knees weakened with her smile, and he could feel her sucking me in. She was incredible. But my recent success with older women has left me feeling confident. Jon had never felt so confident in all his life. Tonight he was going to raise above her little games. He wasn't going to be her pawn tonight.</p><p>"It is a Wednesday." He said, a stupid joke that they both fake laughed at.</p><p>"I just had the worst date ever." She said as Sam handed her a drink.</p><p>"Is that so?" Jon said, acting aloof.</p><p>She went on to tell me about her pitiful date, a pushover of a man that killed her with kindness. And then it daw ned on me. Her beauty and flirting always lead to men bending over backwards to get her attention. But she was just like most women, and rising above her games and posing a challenge would bring her to me.</p><p>Jon acted indifferent all night, and didn't offer to buy her a drink once. He could see her caving; she followed me out for a cigarette, she touched my hand more than often, and began talking in more depth about her life. She usually avoided talking about her life in the bar, yet she was telling me everything. She was hitting on me, but not for a drink. She even offered to buy me a drink. She began complaining about her love life, and Jon bcould hear my opportunity knocking.</p><p>"Stannis was such a cold lover. He never really made me feel like a woman. It was like he was never really into it. I just-" Jon cut her off there.</p><p>"Not into it? Have you looked in the mirror Melisandre? Not being into it with you is called homosexuality."</p><p>"Oh yeah? You think so?" She was obviously fishing for a compliment, but my cockiness began to dwell inside of me. He was going to tell her something that would catch her completely off guard.</p><p>"You want me to be honest?" Jon asked, giving enough time for her to nod.</p><p>"I would savor every inch of your body. I would make you feel more like a woman than you ever have in your whole life. I don't care if it would take me all night."</p><p>Her face was stunned, completely caught off guard. She was either completely into me, or he was about to be slapped. He didn't give her the time to, and he got up and walked outside to have a cigarette. Jon lits it and watched her staring at him from inside. He knew that look in her eyes; it was lust. He felt his body rush with excitement. Jon figured out Melisandre. Jon watched her take a shot of tequila and walk to the door towards him.</p><p>"You talk a big game Jon." She said, lighting her cigarette.</p><p>"I prefer the walk better than the talk." Jon said, taking a drag through my smile. She smiled back, almost laughing. He could see she was thinking about something. Suddenly she flipped her cigarette, and turned to him.</p><p>"So let's walk." Her voice was seductive and Jon felt his heart flutter and then try to catch up. His body was racing as she took his hand and they began walking to her car.</p><p>"I have to pay Sam fast." Jon said. He was completely overwhelmed with what was happening.</p><p>"I took care of it." Her voice filled with lust and impatience.</p><p>"Okay, where are we going?" Jon asked, trying to get some control on the situation.</p><p>"My place." They got to the side of the car and he grabbed her waist. Jon turned her towards him and pressed her back against the side of her silver Honda Accord. He kissed her hard and she kissed me back. He finally felt the ass he have been wanting for so long, and it was amazing. My cock was hardening already, and he pressed it into her as she bit my lower lip. She moved out from underneath me and got into her car. He got into the passenger seat. Once in, we began making out again.</p><p>She wasted no time getting the car in drive and leaving the parking lot. He ran his hands up along her thighs and could feel her writhing in her seat. Jon kissed and sucked on her neck for most of the drive.</p><p>"I can't wait to taste you." he whispered into her ear, and slowly suck on her earlobe. She moaned, and he could feel her pressing harder on the acceleration pedal.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you." She said, her voice getting sexier by the second.</p><p>"What is that?" he said, caught up in the moment.</p><p>"I'm not wearing panties." She said and turned towards Jon. Her green eyes filled with raw sexuality. His hand immediately reached for her soaked loins. His mind went crazy as he felt her wetness. She was soaked.</p><p>We got to her house and got out of the car immediately. He ran his hands all over her body as she unlocked her door. Once in, she immediately walked to her bedroom.</p><p>Jon closed the door and took off his shoes; he looked around at her house and wandered in the dark for a moment. A light went on down the hall and he walked towards it.</p><p>Jon found her lying on her bed, stripped to her skin. She was waiting for him, and he wasted no time taking off my shirt. He took in her body, the lightly tanned skin with random freckles, the perky breasts with small nipples, the definition in her stomach, the precisely trimmed pubic hair, her perfect legs, and the list goes on. He stripped the rest of my clothes and got on top of her. Jon kissed her.</p><p>"You ready?" Jon asked her.</p><p>"For what?" She responded. But Jon never answered. He kissed his way down her neck, and collarbone. He worked down further, taking her nipple into mouth. He sucked it, nibbled it, and ran tongue over it again and again. She moaned lightly as he rubbed her other nipple with his fingers. He continued on down her stomach, biting her lightly on his way down. As my lips reached her pussy, Jon was suddenly victim of her heavenly scent. He licked between her lips slowly, letting her feel the texture of my tongue. She was soaked, and he continued to slowly lick up and down between her pussy lips. As Jon wrapped his lips around her clit, her body jumped, and her back arched in pleasure. Jon pressed the tip of tongue against her clit and heard her moan. Jon fluttered his tongue on her clit, and her moans grew louder. Jon sucked on it lightly, and pressed his tongue into it harder; her hands moved through my hair. She subconsciously raised her legs, as she prepared herself for her first orgasm. Jon continued to attack her clit with his tongue, and not planning on stopping until she came.</p><p>"Oh go-, Oh go- Oh God I'm cuming." She panted; her legs shaking and hips moving as Jon tasted her wetness seep from her pussy. Jon apped it up, moaning at its delicious taste. Her legs rested back on the bed, her muscles finally relaxed as she caught her breath. He licked her pussy again, as her body jerked and she smiled.</p><p>She tried to get up but Jon pushed her back down to the bed and leaned in to taste her pussy again. He sunk his tongue deep inside her, tasting the inside of her pussy. He began fucking her with his tongue, sliding it as deep as he could inside her. Her hips began to thrust up to Jon's tongue, and he could feel her wetness allover my lips. He sucked on her pussy lips and then plunged deep inside again. She gasped, and he began licking between her lips over and over again. Her hands gripped the sheets, and he could feel her cum again on his tongue.</p><p>"Mmm, Jon, that was so good." She was rubbing her body all over. It was an incredible sight. She tried to sit up again, but he pushed her back down again.</p><p>"I'm not done." Jon said, looking up at her as he licked her clit. She put her head back in ecstasy and then lifted it again to watch him. He ifted his head and watched her expression as hep slid a finger inside her dripping pussy. She exhaled slowly, writhing her ass, and he lowered his lips back to her clit. He looked up and watched her as he fingered her g-spot and sucked on her clit at the same time. She threw her head back again.</p><p>"Oh, fuck Jon!" She yelled out. She bit her lip and looked back down at Jon. She moved her hips up and down, the motion driving me to the brink of premature ejaculation. Her moaning increased, she began lightly panting as she pressed the back of Jon's head into her pussy. Jon licked as fast as he could around her clit.</p><p>"I'm going to cum again! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She came again; her legs were shaking a lot this time, as if she lost control. Jon loved up and kissed her hard, letting her taste herself on his tongue. They broke from our kiss and she looked at me with eyes flushed with passion.</p><p>"That was good." She said, catching her breath. "Now I get to taste you."</p><p>With that she reached down and began stroking his cock. Her hand wrapped around his cock and a jolt of pleasure coursed through Jon.</p><p>"Mmm it's thick, and the skin is so soft. You want me to suck it?" She asked, getting dirtier with each lustful moment.</p><p>"God yes!" Jon laid his head back as she moved down and took cock head into her mouth. She sucked the head, swirling her tongue over the tip. She moved lower and licked his balls. Jon almost lost it.</p><p>"Your balls are so big and nice. I have never seen any look this clean and shaven. I have to have them in my mouth." She sucked the big orbs into her mouth, pulling on Jon's sack, making me moan.</p><p>She stopped sucking and licking him and laid down on the bed, wiggling her beautiful ass in the air. Jon climbed on top of her, his thick cock prodding the bottom of her ass. Jon thrusts forward, allowing the tip of cock to penetrate her pussy. She gasped as Jon penetrated deeper and deeper. She grabbed hold of his right arm and nestled her face against it as he filled her completely. He began nibbling her ear as he went slowly thrusting in and out of her. Jon whispered as he sucked her earlobe,</p><p>"How does that cock feel Melisandre?"</p><p>"Oh, yes Jon." She grunted back. "Harder!"</p><p>Jon quickened his pace, his hips slamming against her ass, my ass clenching with each pump. Her moaning grew louder, her ass pushed back harder against his thrusts, and he could feel her orgasm coming. Jon kept pace, feeling his body sweat in the heat of the night. He looked down to see her neck glistening with sweat. He leaned down and licked the sweat from her neck as he pounded my cock inside her harder than ever. Her hips collapsed beneath me as she quivered in orgasm. She looked over her shoulder and he met her with a kiss, slowly working in and out of her still.</p><p>"You going to fuck me all night or are you going to give me that cum?" She asked lustfully. The sexiness of her voice almost made me cum immediately,</p><p>"What do you want?", he asked playfully.</p><p>"I want that cum."</p><p>With that Jon began thrusting deep and rhythmic, squeezing his ass together as hard as he could.</p><p>"That's it, harder, deeper, make that cock cum Jon!"</p><p>Jon Snow pulled out, stroking it hard, getting ready to cum allover her back as she flipped over. Her jade eyes gazed as Jon stroked cock, waiting for her creamy reward. Their eyes made contact as his orgasm struck, and he could feel the load of cum traveling up his cock. He pumped again on his cock as cum came shooting and oozing from the tip. It showered her, landing on her chin, her neck, her pussy lips, and everywhere in between. Jon panted, staring into her eyes.</p><p>"Mmm Jon, wow. That was a lot of cum," She looked down to see her naked body covered in my cum, and ran her fingers through the puddles. "It's so warm."</p><p>She brought her cum covered fingertips to her mouth and sucked them clean. "Mmm so good." She said as she smiled.</p><p>Jon watched intently, feeling his depleted sex drive filling again.</p><p>"Let me give you my number Jon, I think you deserve it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>